Gregg Henry
Gregg Henry played L. Gracie in the season six Grey's Anatomy episode The Time Warp. Career Filmography *''Strike!'' (????) *''Look Into the Fire'' (2018) *''Office Uprising'' (2018) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (2017) *''The Bello Experiment'' (2016) *''Jason Bourne'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Lizzie Borden Took an Ax'' (2014) *''Buried Treasure (short)'' (2012) *''Any Day Now'' (2012) *''Unfair and Imbalanced'' (2012) *''The Reunion'' (2011) *''Isolation'' (2011) *''Super'' (2010) *''The Black Dahlia'' (2006) *''United 93'' (2006) *''Slither'' (2006) *''The Hunt for the STK Killer'' (2005) *''Silent Partner'' (2005) *''Heartless'' (2005) *''Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes'' (2004) *''Sin'' (2003) *''Purgatory Flats'' (2003) *''Windfall'' (2003) *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' (2002) *''Femme Fatale'' (2002) *''Layover'' (2001) *''Southlander: Diary of a Desperate Musician'' (2001) *''The Big Brass Ring'' (1999) *''Payback'' (1999) *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) *''Tidal Wave: No Escape'' (1997) *''My Son Is Innocent'' (1996) *''Terminal'' (1996) *''Sharon's Secret'' (1995) *''Bodily Harm'' (1995) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Grimacing Governor'' (1994) *''Working Stiffs (short)'' (1994) *''The Substitute Wife'' (1994) *''Staying Afloat'' (1993) *''Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story'' (1993) *''When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn'' (1993) *''The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom'' (1993) *''Kiss of a Killer'' (1993) *''Raising Cain'' (1992) *''The Rape of Doctor Willis'' (1991) *''White Lie'' (1991) *''Fever'' (1991) *''The Great Pretender'' (1991) *''Don't Touch My Daughter'' (1991) *''Dark Avenger'' (1990) *''The Final Days'' (1989) *''The Gifted One'' (1989) *''I Know My First Name Is Steven'' (1989) *''Police Story: The Watch Commander'' (1988) *''Fair Game'' (1988) *''Bates Motel'' (1987) *''The Patriot'' (1986) *''The Last of Philip Banter'' (1986) *''Body Double'' (1984) *''Boys in Blue'' (1984) *''Scarface'' (1983) *''Women of San Quentin'' (1983) *''Funny Money'' (1983) *''Just Before Dawn'' (1981) *''A Stoning in Fulham County'' (1980) *''Dummy'' (1979) *''Hot Rod'' (1979) *''Murder at the Mardi Gras'' (1978) *''Mean Dog Blues'' (1978) Television *''Channel Zero'' (2019) *''Scandal'' (2012-2018) *''Black Lightning'' (2018) *''American Crime Story'' (2017) *''Supergirl'' (2017) *''Those Who Can't'' (2016) *''Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (mini-series)'' (2016) *''Hell on Wheels'' (2014-2016) *''Chicago Med'' (2016) *''CSI: Cyber'' (2015-2016) *''The Following'' (2014-2015) *''The Killing'' (2013-2014) *''Bunheads'' (2012-2013) *''Leverage'' (2012) *''White Collar'' (2012) *''Breakout Kings'' (2011-2012) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Burn Notice'' (2011) *''Hung'' (2009-2011) *''Mr. Sunshine'' (2011) *''Chaos'' (2011) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''CSI: Miami'' (2006-2010) *''Medium'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''Three Rivers'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''Glee'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Dark Blue'' (2009) *''Dollhouse'' (2009) *''The Beast'' (2009) *''Sparky & Mikaela'' (2008) *''The Mentalist'' (2008) *''ER'' (2008) *''The Riches'' (2007-2008) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2005-2007) *''Eyes'' (2005-2007) *''The Handler'' (2004) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''24'' (2003) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2003) *''The Agency'' (2002) *''Boomtown'' (2002) *''Firefly'' (2002) *''Boston Public'' (2001-2002) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2001) *''Family Law'' (1999-2001) *''Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family'' (2001) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1998) *''Michael Hayes'' (1997) *''EZ Streets'' (1997) *''Moloney'' (1996) *''The Pretender'' (1996) *''Viper'' (1996) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1985-1996) *''Malibu Shores'' (1996) *''Chicago Hope'' (1996) *''Strange Luck'' (1995) *''JAG'' (1995) *''Matlock'' (1987-1995) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1994) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1988-1994) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1993) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1992-1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''The Torkelsons'' (1991-1992) *''WIOU'' (1990) *''Guns of Paradise'' (1990) *''Hardball'' (1989) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1989) *''Top of the Hill'' (1989) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1988) *''Falcon Crest'' (1988) *''Werewolf'' (1988) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1987) *''Designing Women'' (1987) *''Stingray'' (1987) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1986) *''Our Family Honor'' (1985) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''Deadly Nightmares'' (1985) *''Airwolf'' (1984) *''Remington Steele'' (1984) *''Down to Earth'' (1984) *''Simon & Simon'' (1984) *''Tucker's Witch'' (1983) *''The Love Boat'' (1983) *''Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'' (1983) *''The Blue and the Gray (mini-series)'' (1982) *''Voyagers!'' (1982) *''The Yeagers'' (1980) *''Pearl'' (1978) *''Loose Change (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Rich Man, Poor Man - Book II'' (1976-1977) External Links * * Category:Actors